Under Your Spell
by ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam is struck by a witches spell. Now he is completely unable to lie, compelled to say anything that pops into his head. Theo is around and more than willing to listen.
1. Chapter 1

"Liam, watch out!" Theo yelled. Liam turned to look at him, and was struck in the chest by a sparkling blue light, immediately burrowing under his skin. Theo got there in time to catch him before he hit the ground, heart racing as panic overwhelmed him. The rest of the pack fought the witches back, and when they returned it was to find Theo clutching Liam to his chest, one hand running through his hair as he tried to wake up the unconscious beta.

"Let me see," Lydia said gently, kneeling down next to him. Theo lowered his arms, allowing the banshee to examine the wolf.

"Deaton wants to know what the spell looked like," Stiles said, standing next to her, his phone held to his ear.

"It was blue," Theo croaked. "Light blue, and sparkly."

"Did you hear that?" Stiles asked, walking away. "Yeah, it hit him right in the chest."

"Come on," Scott said, placing a hand on Theo's shoulder. "We should get him to Deaton as soon as possible."

Theo nodded, standing slowly, the beta still held tightly in his arms.

"I'll drive," Lydia said, pulling out her keys from her bag and leading the way.

Theo slid into the back seat of Lydia's car, propping Liam up beside him, the wolf slumped over his chest. His eyes were flickering under his eyelids, like he was looking for something, a light frown creasing his forehead.

"We're getting you help," Theo whispered, burying his face in Liam's hair, inhaling the scent that was uniquely him.

Lydia got them to the Animal Hospital in record time. Holding open the door while Theo carried Liam in and placed him up on the table. Deaton stood in front of it, frowning thoughtfully as he flipped through a dusty old tome.

"From what I can tell, it doesn't appear to be all that sinister," Deaton murmured.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"A variant on a truth spell, I believe," Deaton said, looking up at him. "As soon as he wakes he'll say anything that comes to mind, with no filter. He won't be able to help himself."

"That's rough," Scott said with a grimace. "No one likes to have all their thoughts laid open like that."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Malia said with a shrug.

"That's because you already say everything you think," Lydia pointed out. Malia shrugged. "Not everyone is like that, honey."

"You should take him home," Deaton said. "Let him sleep it off."

"Someone should probably stay with him, though," Scott said with a frown.

"I will," Theo volunteered immediately. Scott gave him a knowing look, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Alright, Lydia you alright to drop them to Theo's truck?" Scott asked.

"No problem," Lydia agreed, smirking.

Liam was still asleep when Lydia pulled away, leaving Theo staring helplessly at the unconscious beta that he had been in love with for ages now. He had volunteered to get Liam home, but he was more than aware of the fact that Liam's parents still did not know that he was a werewolf. If Liam woke up and blurted it out, he would be devastated.

He set the beta up in the passenger seat and then walked around, climbing into the driver's side. He stared at Liam for a moment before starting up the truck.

Theo drove around the preserve aimlessly, no destination in mind. He was too busy thinking about Liam, his heart fluttering in his chest at the thought of what Liam might say when he woke up. Eventually, he got tired of driving and parked deep in the preserve. Liam was still asleep, so he left him in the truck, walking through the woods until he reached the edge, looking out over the whole of Beacon Hills. The stars twinkled overheard on a clear night, and he could see for miles and miles around. He liked to come here when he needed to think, needed to get some perspective.

"What happened?" Liam said quietly as he moved to sit beside Theo. "I feel really dizzy."

"You were hit by a spell," Theo explained, eyes wary as he looked at the other boy. "It's completely destroyed your filter, so you'll say everything that comes to mind. You won't be able to stop it."

"Well that fucking sucks," Liam muttered, rubbing his head.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go home, what with your parents and all," Theo said.

"True, that would have been a nightmare," Liam nodded. He fell back against the grass, sighing. "Well, get it over with then."

"Get what over with?" Theo asked, looking down at him.

"You can't tell me you don't have a million and one questions you've been dying to ask me. Apparently I can't lie, so you might as well take advantage," Liam sighed.

"You're a lot calmer about this than I thought you would be," Theo admitted, slowly lying down beside the beta werewolf.

"It's just you," Liam shrugged. "I can't imagine you'd ask anything too bad. You're not like that."

"Sounds like a challenge," Theo grinned, turning his head to look at Liam. The other boy was looking at him as well, smiling lightly.

"Hit me with your best shot," Liam goaded. "I can take it."

"Alright," Theo said, frowning thoughtfully. He smirked suddenly as he thought of the first question he wanted to ask. "Is it true that Mason was your first kiss?"

"Ohh yeah," Liam chuckled, shaking his head as he looked up at the stars. "That's true. We were freshmen and Mason asked if he could kiss me, to see if he was actually gay."

"Which he clearly was," Theo laughed.

"Yeah, he was very enthusiastic," Liam sniggered. "Pretty good kisser, though."

"Did you like it?" Theo asked before he could help himself.

"It was like kissing my brother," Liam shrugged. "I don't think of Mason that way." Disappointment surged through Theo's chest. If he hadn't liked kissing Mason then he was probably straight. The only person that Liam had dated had been a girl, Hayden. "Ask another question," Liam said. "This is fun."

"Ok," Theo said, humming. "Least favourite member of the pack."

"Nolan," Liam said immediately. "I know we're supposedly cool now, but I resent him big time."

"You guys are like co-captains of the lacrosse team now, I thought you were friends," Theo said, surprised.

"Not really, I know he regrets what he did, but I can't forgive him," Liam explained.

"That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" Theo pointed out. "You're friends with me."

"That's different," Liam scowled. "You're Theo."

"What does that mean?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're an asshole, but you're my asshole," Liam said. He bit his lip, drawing blood as he tried to hold back his words, but they rushed from him anyway. "I wish I could control myself better around you, but when I see you, all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you."

Theo shot up, mouth gaping open as he stared at Liam, his pulse racing. Liam saying those things, speaking in that low voice, was making arousal shoot through his body, making him ache with need.

"Can you repeat that?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Liam stood slowly, eyes dark as he stared into Theo's eyes. "I've been trying but I can't get the image of you…on your knees…sucking my cock, out of my head."

Theo could not believe his ears. He had hoped that Liam was interested in him, but this was beyond anything he had ever imagined. Who knew that Liam had such a filthy mind?

"Say something," Liam begged. "Or I'm gonna think that you hate me or something."

"I don't hate you," Theo said immediately. "I'm just surprised."

"Repulsed, you mean," Liam said, a pained look on his face.

"Not at all," Theo admitted.

"So, just to clarify. You don't hate me and you're not repulsed?" Liam asked in a low voice, his bright blue eyes burning with a strange intensity.

"No," Theo whispered, swallowing nervously as Liam moved closer. The other wolf stepped in, pressing his nose into Theo's neck, breathing deeply.

"What are you then?" Liam whispered, his breath against Theo's ear making him shiver.

"Really fucking turned on," Theo groaned, biting his lip. Liam chuckled, licking a long stripe up Theo's neck. He whimpered, his hands flying up to grab Liam's waist.

"Wow…you're easy to rile up," Liam said, brushing his teeth over Theo's racing pulse. He pulled back, eyes dark with lust as he looked into Theo's eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now, this is your one and only chance to run screaming in the other direction."

"I'm not going anywhere," Theo whispered.

"Good," Liam crooned, sliding a hand up Theo's chest and caressing his jaw, before leaning closer and pressing a light kiss on Theo's mouth, both of their hearts racing a million miles an hour as they savoured their first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo gasped as Liam sucked his lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently. He released it with a pop, immediately soothing it with his tongue. Theo's mind reeled, fuzzy with lust, clutching at Liam's waist.

"Do you know how many times I've thought of doing this?" Liam said in a sultry voice, pressing a kiss to Theo's bared throat, his tongue flicking out to taste his skin.

"How many?" Theo asked, digging his claws into Liam's sides.

"The limit doesn't exist," Liam admitted. "I think about you all the time." He kissed Theo again, groaning as he pulled away. "You have these luscious, full, beautiful lips. I sit there in class staring at them, wondering what they would look like wrapped around my cock."

"Fuck," Theo whispered, his own cock twitching in his pants at the image. Liam laughed, his hands burying themselves in Theo's hair. He yanked at his head, turning him this way and that as he probed Theo's mouth with his tongue, tasting him, exploring his mouth languidly.

"Eventually," Liam hummed. "But I'm gonna take my time with you first."

Theo sighed into Liam's mouth, slipping his fingers under Liam's shirt, rubbing them against the other boy's heated skin. Liam shivered violently, smacking his hands away and reeling backwards. He threw off his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head, dumping them both at his feet and surged back towards Theo, doing the same to him. Theo groaned as their naked chest pressed together, the other boy's chest hair scratching against his pecs.

"You're so fucking hot, christ," Liam muttered, running his hands over Theo's back, kissing him deeply. "Just muscle on top of muscle."

"You're not so bad yourself," Theo said with a growl, scratching his claws down Liam's back. Liam shuddered against him, eyes flashing gold as he moaned in pleasure.

"I want you," Liam said, eyes serious. "I want you so badly it hurts."

"I know," Theo said, biting his lip. "The feeling is entirely mutual."

"I need to hear you say it," Liam groaned, pressing his forehead against Theo's, his fangs slicing through his lip. "Please," he whispered.

"I love you," Theo said, tenderly tracing a hand over Liam's cheek and using his thumb to ease Liam's teeth out of his abused lip. He leaned forwards, tracing his tongue along Liam's bottom lip. "I have for a long time now."

"I love you too," Liam said, clutching him close and burying his face in Theo's neck. "I love you so much." Theo's heart raced, and he pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead as elation filled him. Liam loved him, and he couldn't lie, he really meant it.

He pulled Liam back up and kissed him with all of the pent-up emotion that he had been holding back for months now. Liam moaned and returned his kiss with equal further, his tongue warm against his own. Every stroke of Liam's tongue made Theo's cock twitch, and he rutted against Liam, one hand tangled in Liam's hair and the other firmly on his waist. He could feel Liam's cock as well, just as rock hard as his was, and suddenly Theo was desperate to have it in his mouth.

Liam whimpered as Theo rubbed against the front of Liam's pants, the heel of his hand stroking up and down Liam's length.

"Oh fuck," Liam whimpered. "Touch me, please, I'll die if you don't touch me."

"Well, we wouldn't want that," Theo drawled, unbuttoning Liam's pants and easing the zipper down. His cock jumped as Theo's fingers brushed against it, and Liam cried out as he slipped his hand inside his briefs and wrapped them around his cock, pumping it gently.

Theo dropped to his knees, his eyes dark with lust as he stared up into Liam's wide blue eyes.

"Oh god. You're gonna suck my dick. In the woods," Liam said, clenching his fists into Theo's hair.

"That's the plan," Theo agreed, mouthing at Liam's cock through his briefs. Liam pulled him away, mouth gaping open.

"Just to be 100% clear here, you really want to?" Liam asked, eyes wild and desperate. Theo strained against Liam's grip, frustrated.

"I really, really want to," he growled. Liam quirked an eyebrow at him, smiling faintly. "I fantasise about you as much as you do about me, ok?"

"Doubtful," Liam smirked.

"You'd be surprised," Theo muttered.

"Tell me one," Liam demanded, fingers curling in Theo's hair, still holding him in place.

"One what?" Theo asked, annoyed at being denied what he wanted.

"One of your fantasies, your favourite one," Liam said, eyes glittering like stars as he stared down at Theo. Theo licked his lips, tracing his eyes down Liam's body as he considered his request.

"I like watching you play lacrosse," Theo admitted, tracing his eyes over Liam's abdomen. "I like watching you running around, getting all hot and sweaty, muscles glistening in the sun."

"You watch me?" Liam asked, breathless.

"I hide under the bleachers so you don't know I'm there, or in the woods," Theo said. Liam grinned.

"I fucking knew it," he said, looking smug. "Go on," he coaxed.

"Then you go into the locker room to shower. Everyone else has left, and you think you're alone," Theo said, sliding his hands down his body and rubbing one against his chest, the other slipping into his pants to take himself in hand. He had touched himself so often, fantasising about Liam. "You're in the shower, hands running over your body as you clean yourself, soap suds sliding down your body. When I walk in, you're pumping your cock, one hand braced against the wall."

"You like that, do you?" Liam asked hoarsely. "You want to watch me touch myself?"

"Yes," Theo breathed. "Fuck yes."

Liam removed one of his hands from Theo's hair, sliding it down his stomach and shoving his briefs down, exposing his cock to Theo's riveted gaze. He keened, leaning forward, but Liam tutted, holding him back. "You don't get to touch, not yet," he scolded. Theo licked his lips, staring at Liam's cock as he ran a hand over it, swirling around the head and then slowly pumping it.

"So I'm touching myself," Liam prompted him, hand tugging at his hair. "What next?"

"Then you notice me, and you turn around, leaning back against the wall, still touching yourself. You just look at me, asking if I like what I see," Theo continued, squeezing his own cock and matching his pace to Liam's.

"And do you?" Liam asked.

"Very much," Theo whispered, licking his lips again. "I walk forwards and join you in the shower, dropping to my knees in front of you and opening my mouth."

"Still in your clothes?" Liam asked, leaning closer. Theo panted, he could smell the rich, salty scent of Liam's precum; his mouth watered.

"Yes," Theo groaned.

"And the shower's still on?" Liam pressed.

"Yes," Theo cried out, increasing the pace of his hand on his cock as he strained forwards.

"I'm just trying to get into the scene," Liam grinned, swaying closer, teasing him, enticing him. "So you're on your knees in front of me, water streaming down your fully clothed body, your shirt sticking to those gorgeous muscles of yours and those plump lips of yours parted for my cock, did I get that right?" Arousal made his voice low and Theo grunted as he pinched one of his nipples, the rumble of Liam's voice making him pant with need.

"Yes, please Liam," he begged.

"You want my cock in your mouth, Theo?" Liam crooned. Theo nodded desperately. "Go on, then," Liam said, holding his cock out and loosening his hold on Theo's hair. He surged forwards, licking at his cock, chasing the salty taste of Liam's precum around the head. Liam groaned, stroking his hands through Theo's hair.

"So good," he gasped, "such a pretty little mouth. Look at those lips, they look amazing wrapped around my cock. Just like I imagined." Theo swallowed down as much of Liam's length as he could, one hand wrapped around the base of Liam's cock, while the other was on his hip, trying to pull him impossibly closer. He bobbed on Liam's cock eagerly, moaning his pleasure.

Liam pulled him off his cock and Theo looked up at him, whining as Liam held him just out of reach again. "Beautiful," he breathed, "you suck cock like it's an art form."

Theo whimpered as Liam pressed his hips forward, running his cock over Theo's lips. He parted them, tongue slipping out to lap at it while Liam hissed in pleasure.

"I want to fuck your mouth," Liam said, as Theo stared up at him, eyes wide, mouth gaping open as Liam slipped his cock in and out of gently, before pulling away again. "I want to choke you on my cock, Theo. Can I do that?"

"Oh god yes," Theo whimpered, biting his lip, his cock twitching, now leaking an obscene amount of precum. Theo wrapped his hand around it, pumping it a few times, eyes desperate as they looked into Liam's blue ones.

Liam watched him touch himself, smiling, before sliding a hand down Theo's cheek and tapping it gently. "Open up, as wide as you can," he instructed. Theo complied, and Liam rubbed his thumb over Theo's bottom lip. "You should see yourself right now," Liam said hoarsely. "So desperate for my cock in your mouth."

"Please," Theo whispered.

"Since you asked so nicely," Liam grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo's eyes drifted shut, consumed with pleasure as Liam gripped him, cock sliding in and out of Theo's mouth, pressing in further and further each time. Liam kept up a litany of words, equal parts cursing and praising as Theo swallowed down as much of Liam's cock as he could.

"Oh fuck," Liam panted. "Oh yes, Theo, take my fucking cock, such a good boy." Theo groaned, his throat fluttering and vibrating around Liam's cock. Liam held him still, hips pressing forward as he slowly slid down the back of Theo's throat, his nose pressing into Liam's pubes as he took all of it.

He inhaled through his nose, trying to relax his throat as much as possible. Liam whimpered, his hand on the back of Theo's head as he held him in place while Theo tried not to gag. He held him down for a few heartbeats before sliding back out. Theo panted for breath and then eagerly went back for more.

Liam cursed as his hips began to thrust forwards, fucking Theo's mouth relentlessly, only pausing every now and again to let Theo breathe. It was the most erotic thing that had ever happened to him.

"I'm gonna cum," Liam moaned, burying himself in Theo's throat, gripping Theo's hair painfully tight. Theo groaned, pumping his own cock furiously as he felt his toes curling. At the last moment, Liam pulled Theo off his cock, spurting thick lines of cum over Theo's face and chest. Theo cried out as his own orgasm was pulled from him, leaking over his hand and dribbling onto the grass beneath him.

"Jesus christ," Liam muttered, swiping a finger over Theo's cheek, pressing some of his cum into Theo's mouth. Theo licked it eagerly, sucking the digit into his mouth. Once it was clean, Liam pulled it out, and then we was pulling Theo to his feet, kissing him roughly, teeth nicking at Theo's lips as he devoured him. "That was the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen," Liam said into his mouth, tongue sweeping over Theo's.

Theo swallowed, his throat a bit tender from the rough treatment. "So hot," he agreed in a hoarse voice. "Even better than I could possibly have imagined."

Liam kissed him gently and then pulled away with a smile. He tugged his pants back up and went hunting for his shirt, picking it up and using it to wipe away the worst of the mess on Theo's face and chest.

"Come on," he said after a minute. "I really want to fuck you, but I'm not doing it in the woods."

"Alright," Theo said, smirking as Liam watched him tuck himself back into his pants and do them up. "Your place then?"

"Yep," Liam agreed. "I'll sneak you in. It'll be very Romeo and Juliet."

"You realise that you're Juliet in that scenario, right?" Theo laughed.

"I can live with that," Liam winked. Theo grabbed Liam's hand, leading him back to the truck and pushing him up against the passenger door, kissing him deeply.

"Remind me sometime to tell you about the fantasy I have about you plastered against the front of my car while I fuck you into oblivion," Theo murmured against his lips.

"Oh don't worry," Liam grinned. "I won't forget."

Theo kissed him one last time before allowing him to get into the car, walking around to climb in and turn it on. Liam rested back in the seat, a sated smile on his face. He was silent, and Theo glanced at him.

"Is the spell wearing off?" He asked. "You're quiet."

"I think it wore off ages ago," Liam said cheerfully.

"Is that right?" Theo asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I think it was when you were telling me about how you watch me play lacrosse," Liam teased.

"So that whole time, then?" Theo said, shaking his head. "You just naturally talk like that during sex?"

"You must just bring it out of me," Liam said, grinning at him. "And you loved it, by the way. Your cock twitched every time I said something, so I just kept going."

"It was fucking hot," Theo agreed, his eyes tracing down Liam's naked chest before turning back to the road.

"So what else do you fantasise about?" Liam asked after a moment.

"Nuh uh," Theo said. "It's definitely your turn."

"You want to hear one of mine?" Liam asked, sitting forward in his chair.

"Your favourite one," Theo said, parroting Liam's words from earlier. His fingers clenched the steering wheel as he waited with baited breath.

"I want to tie you down," Liam said eagerly, reaching forward to place his hand on Theo's muscular thigh, burning him through his jeans. "Your hands above your head, so you can't touch me, or yourself, legs on either side, spread open for me. I want to run my hands over every inch of your body until you're begging me to fuck you."

"Christ," Theo muttered, writhing in his seat as blood rushed to his groin for the second time that night.

"Like that," Liam nodded, "but a lot louder, and sweeter. I want to hear you groaning my name while you spread your legs for me, thrusting your hips up, desperate for me inside you."

"Then what would you do?" Theo asked, his voice a low rumble in his chest as he tried desperately to focus on driving the car and getting them to Liam's place in one piece. Thankfully, it was very late at night, so there was no traffic on the road.

"I'd sit back and watch you writhe," Liam said, palming himself through his jeans, his other hand gripping Theo's thigh, squeezing it. "While I touch myself, slowly and torturously. I'd lube up my fingers and reach around, sliding them into my own ass, preparing myself while you beg me."

Theo pulled over the truck out the front of Liam's house, bursting out the door and around to Liam's in a flash. He hauled Liam from the car, kissing him desperately. Liam returned his kiss with equal passion, wrapping his legs around Theo's waist.

Liam bit his earlobe, scraping at his neck with his fangs. "I'd line up your gorgeous fucking cock," he said in a low voice as Theo carried him to the door. "And I'd impale myself, using you like a fucking toy as I took my own pleasure."

He sucked at Theo's neck, rubbing himself on Theo's front, grinding his erection into Theo's stomach as he chased some friction on his aching cock. Theo tried to think, but his mind was dazed with lust, Liam clinging to him making every thought vanish before it could form.

"Where's your key?" He asked eventually, blinking through the fog in his mind as he stared at Liam's front door.

"Pocket," Liam muttered, biting down on his neck. Theo rummaged through them as Liam wrapped his hands around Theo's neck, holding himself in place as Theo unlocked the door. He stood in the passageway, ears straining as he searched for any sign of people being home.

"I don't think there's anyone home," Theo whispered.

"Good," Liam said against his neck. "Then we don't have to be quiet."

Theo hummed in response as he kicked the door shut behind them and carried Liam up to his bedroom. He threw Liam down on his bed, watching with lust filled eyes as Liam shuckled his pants and briefs, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his socks. He lay in the middle of his bed, beckoning Theo closer.

He took off his own clothes before joining Liam on the bed, groaning in pleasure as their cocks brushed against each other.

Liam flipped them over, grinning down at Theo as he ran a possessive hand down Theo's body, reaching down to rub against Theo's aching, throbbing cock.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your own name," Liam said, teeth bared in a feral grin. Theo reached up and tugged Liam down on top of him, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it until Liam moaned.

"Sounds good to me," he said, releasing his lip and thrusting up, sliding his cock against Liam's. His eyes smouldered as he stared up at Liam. The heat and anticipation thrumming through his body was almost too much. He wanted to feel Liam inside him, to be connected to him in every possible way, to mate with him. "Please," he begged. Liam's eyes darkened.

He scrambled through the drawer next to his bed, pulling out lube and dribbling it onto his fingers. He moved back and Theo spread his legs, blushing as Liam licked his lips, watching him with a predatory gaze as he circled one digit around his hole. Liam slipped a finger inside and Theo gasped, clutching his fingers into the blanket on either side of him.

"Your body is so responsive," Liam mused, watching Theo's cock twitch every time he slid in and out of Theo's body.

"Only for you," Theo panted. Liam's eyes flew up to meet Theo's lidded gaze, looking pleased.

"Good," he said, surging up to kiss Theo possessively, their tongues tangling as Liam slid another finger inside of him. "How does that feel?" He asked breathily.

"Not as good as your cock will," Theo growled. Liam smiled at him, eyes glinting with mischief.

"So impatient," he said. Theo thrust himself down on Liam's fingers and Liam glanced down, watching his fingers slide in and out, a look of utter fascination on his face. "Perfect," he breathed, sliding in a third finger.

Theo groaned, his cock leaking onto his stomach as Liam's fingers massaged inside of him, electricity firing through him every time they brushed his prostate. "Liam, please," he begged.

"Please, what?" Liam asked with a smirk,

"Fuck me," Theo gasped.

"You say such nice things," Liam said with a happy sigh, pulling his fingers out of Theo and rubbing the excess lube on his cock. He pumped it a few times, looking up and down Theo's body. "You're beautiful." He said softly.

Theo blushed, and Liam smiled as he slowly kissed his way up Theo's body, before kissing him.

"I love you," Liam said, gazing into his eyes. Theo smiled, reaching a hand up and caressing Liam's cheek tenderly.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing Liam gently. "Will you please fuck me now?" Theo whispered against his lips.

"With pleasure," Liam said, eyes gleaming as he positioned himself at Theo's entrance. His hair fell into his eyes and Theo reached up to push it out of his face, his gaze searching Liam's as Liam slowly pushed inside him. Theo's eyes fluttered closed, his mouth gaping open at the sensation of being filled.

"Fuck," he moaned. "Feels so good."

"Wrap your legs around me," Liam instructed. "And hold on to something." Theo's eyes flew open as Liam pulled back and thrust inside him, hard and fast, a strangled groan falling from his lips as he wrapped himself around Liam, clinging like a vine as the other boy pistoned inside him. He hung on for dear life, shivering, sweat beaded on his body as Luck fucked into him relentlessly.

Theo buried his face in Liam's neck, panting and groaning Liam's name with every thrust, keening every time Liam struck his prostate, meeting every thrust with his own hips so that Liam was buried all the way inside of him.

Liam pinned him down, teeth bared as he ground inside of him, his cock sliding and massaging against his prostate, making Theo see stars. He babbled nonsense, begging Liam to go harder, to fuck him, to never, never stop, insensible with pleasure. His fingers and toes tingled as his orgasm roared through him like a tidal wave, making his toes curl as he came between their bodies.

Above him, Liam growled, pulling back to thrust into him again and again. Theo clutched his shoulders, whimpering, almost crying as the pleasure became too much, as Liam pushed him to new heights.

Theo bared his throat, and that seemed to be all Liam needed. He howled his pleasure and buried his fangs in Theo's neck, pulsing inside of him as he pulled away and licked at the mark he had made, soothing it with lips and tongue, panting for breath as he emptied himself inside of Theo's body.

Liam collapsed against him, and Theo held him close as he gasped, shivering though the last pulses of pleasure. They both groaned as Liam slipped out of him, and Theo grimaced slightly at the feeling of Liam's cum leaking from his body.

The other boy fell to the side, reaching over and grabbing a few tissues to clean up the mess. Theo watched him, heart stuttering as Liam caressed his body, diligently cleaning up the mess they had both made.

"We should probably shower," Liam muttered as he cleaned himself up and threw the tissues into the bin, "but I don't think I can walk."

"Me neither," Theo admitted, shifting slightly.

Liam lay down beside him, laying his head on Theo's chest while Theo wrapped his arms around him.

"Remind me to find that witch and thank her," Liam sighed.

Theo laughed, pressing a kiss into Liam's yeah. "I will," he promised. "Tomorrow."

"Yeah," Liam said, nuzzling against Theo's chest. "Tomorrow."


End file.
